


I'll Give You All Of Me

by Mad_Birdy



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Feels, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 22:53:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14963751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Birdy/pseuds/Mad_Birdy
Summary: Greed/Dolcetto shameless smut. I just needed to write this, okay. Dom Greed, sub Dol, what did you expect.





	I'll Give You All Of Me

Greed’s hands were rough on his body, tugging at his clothes and pushing him up against the wall. Dolcetto, for his part, submitted willingly, blushing at how much he was whimpering and moaning for the touch of his boss’ hand. “That was too fucking close, Dol,” Greed growled, right hand flashing carbon as he shredded the chimera’s clothing. “You almost  _ died _ , what the fuck were you thinking?”

“I’m sorry, boss, I… oh fuck…” Dolcetto’s voice caught in his throat as Greed dropped to his knees, ripping his pants and underwear off and gripping his thighs tight enough to draw pinpricks of blood. His eyes went wide as he realized what Greed wanted, and he licked his lips nervously.

“Tell me you want this, Dol.” Greed looked sincere, honest in his need, and he let his shield retract from his hands; Dol shivered at the change from cold carbon to warm skin. The chimera’s silence seemed to bother Greed: his eyes flashed with doubt and he began to pull away. “If you don’t-”

“No, I do! Fuck, I do, I just…” Dolcetto’s face flushed red. “I never thought you… I mean, your schtick about wanting women…”

“I’m Greed, baby.” He leaned in, nipping at Dol’s hipbone. “I want everyone.”

A small whimper escaped the chimera’s lips. “Then please… please, boss, take me.”

Greed grinned wickedly. “Oh, that’s the plan. You’re mine… pet.” Dolcetto shuddered hard, turned on beyond belief just by that single word. He moaned loudly as Greed’s lips wrapped around his dick and he was taken deep into the homunculus’ throat. Heat curled in the pit of his stomach as he tumbled towards release embarrassingly quickly, unconsciously reaching out to bury his hands in Greed’s hair as an anchor.

The vibrations from Greed’s resulting groan radiated up Dolcetto’s dick, shaking him to his core. “Shit!” he shouted, choking back the words he really wanted to say. “Greed, I’m gonna cum!” The homunculus practically purred, edging him closer, and with a final expert drag of his tongue along the underside of Dolcetto’s cock, the chimera’s orgasm washed over him.

Dol was sure the rest of the club could hear his shouts but he didn’t care at that point; he knew Greed would love the whole world to know that he was his. He watched with lidded eyes as Greed pulled off him, wiping stray cum from his lips and then licking it off his thumb. Then he stood and kissed Dolcetto, deep and hard and possessive, so that the chimera could taste his own cum on his tongue.

He was shaking and he knew Greed could tell, but he couldn’t find a single fuck to give about his weak knees. The homunculus pulled back, smirking, and wrapped his arms around Dol’s waist. “C’mon, pet,” he said gently, though his sharp teeth showed through and betrayed the edge to his request. “Let’s get you on the bed.” Dolcetto let himself be manhandled onto his stomach. He assumed that Greed would just slick his fingers and stretch him open, but he froze in near shock when he felt the prick of teeth on the skin of his ass.

“Relax, pet.” Greed’s voice rumbled from behind him, breath warm against Dolcetto’s ass. “I want all of you, so I’m going to take all of you. Understand?” Dol nodded, whimpering and pressing back into Greed’s touch.

Greed’s tongue trailed over Dolcetto’s skin, from his balls to his hole, moans rippling over him and nearly overwhelming him with sensation. He groaned as Greed rimmed him enthusiastically, his legs twitching and shaking. “Oh fuck…” he whimpered, biting his lip as he felt the homunculus push into him with his wet, warm tongue. “B-boss… fuck, Greed…”

He whined, looking over his shoulder in near betrayal as Greed pulled away and ran his hands down Dolcetto’s thighs. Greed chuckled, thumbs rubbing circles into the chimera’s shaking muscles. “I know there’s another name you want to call me, Dol. You can say it.” He reached over, grabbing something from the side-table drawer. “I want to hear you say it.”

Dol moaned as he felt two slick fingers take over where Greed’s tongue had left off, pushing in easily thanks to how relaxed he was from the rimming. “I… Greed, I…”

“Ah ah, what did I say, pet?” Greed’s fingers pushed deep, searching. “I want… to hear… you say  _ it _ .” As he said the last word, his questing fingers found that spot deep inside Dolcetto and pressed down.

“OH FUCK! Master,  _ please _ !” The chimera pressed back against Greed’s hand, trying to fuck himself on those long, thick fingers.

“That’s my good boy, that’s what I like to hear.” The homunculus worked him open, his free hand rubbing along Dol’s thigh and ass. “Patience, pet, you’ll get what you need soon enough.”

Dolcetto could only moan, his whole body shaking in pleasure as stars burst across his squeezed shut eyelids. After what felt like an eternity, Greed removed his fingers and flipped the chimera over onto his back. Dol watched as Greed slicked his cock with more lube and swallowed hard: he was big, and thick, and… pierced, oh  _ fuck _ . There was a row of studded bars running along the bottom of Greed’s dick, ending just below the head.

And then he was pressing in, a slow, steady push, and Dol whimpered as he felt the piercings slip in one after the other. Greed bottomed out, stilling over the chimera, arms shaking. “Fuck…” he said softly. “You’re tight as hell, pet. Are you okay?” His hand came up to stroke Dolcetto’s cheek, an unexpected tenderness in his eyes as he searched his face for signs of pain.

“I’m okay, m-master…” It was so unusual to call Greed that, but at the same time, it felt right. “I’ve just never done this before. Bottom, that is. Usually, I uh…”

“Oh you do, do you? Hmm.” Greed leaned in, teeth flashing as he buried his face in Dol’s neck and marked him. “We’ll have to try that next time, then, pet.”

“Yes…” Dolcetto groaned, tilting his head to give Greed more access and bringing his legs up to wrap around Greed’s waist. “Please, master, move, fuck me.”

Greed shuddered, licking the small drops of blood from Dol’s neck as he began to move. He went slow, letting the chimera adjust to his size, length, and piercings; but soon the little whimpers and moans coming from Dolcetto were desperate, and Greed took that as his cue. He reached down and gripped the back of Dol’s thigh, tugging his hips up to get a better angle. Dol practically screamed; Greed’s dick was hitting his prostate with every thrust now, the piercings rubbing delightfully against his rim.

Dolcetto’s cock twitched against his stomach, leaking precum. Greed smirked and  _ growled _ , pounding into him hard and fast. “Gonna make you cum, pet, bet you’ll explode all over your stomach.”

“Ah! Yes, master, Greed, fuck, yes!” Dol was reduced to stuttering jello, moving with Greed and gripping his shoulders with white knuckles. “Gonna… gonna…”

“Be a good boy, Dol,” Greed breathed, nipping at his earlobe. “Cum for your master, let me feel you tighten around me.” He freed a hand to reach down and jerk Dolcetto off, timing it perfectly with his thrusts.

Dol came with a wordless cry, clenching tight and splattering his own and Greed’s chests with his cum. Greed groaned, thrusting once, twice, three more times before following him over the edge, crying out into the space between Dol’s neck and shoulder. The chimera shuddered as he felt Greed’s release fill his ass, some of it leaking out. Greed moaned, jerking a little as waves of pleasure rode through him still, and then pulled out carefully, flopping onto his back.

“Fuck.”

Dolcetto chuckled weakly, feeling boneless and euphoric. “You got that right, m- uh, boss.”

Greed noticed his hesitation and rolled onto his side to face the chimera, propping himself up on his elbow as he looked at him seriously. “If it makes you uncomfortable, you don’t have to call me that, Dol.” He smiled, and Dolcetto noticed the sharp of his teeth seemed muted after release. “Master, I mean. I might have gotten… carried away in the moment.” Greed rubbed the back of his neck, grinning awkwardly.

“No, I don’t… I don’t mind it,” Dol said quickly, eyes wide with sincerity. “It just feels a little odd after, when we’re not…” His face heated, despite everything that had just happened. “You know.”

This time there was no mistaking the tenderness in Greed’s expression. “Okay.” He leaned down and planted a  _ fucking gentle _ kiss on Dol’s lips, leaving the chimera sighing wistfully after he pulled away. “We’ll keep master and pet for those situations, then?”

Dolcetto blushed again and nodded. “Yeah, if you want to… do it again, that is.”

“Of course I do, babe.” Dol’s eyes showed clear surprise, and Greed sobered up a little. “Dolcetto, why else would I be so upset that you nearly died?”

“You always get upset when one of us nearly dies, boss.”

“Do I take them all to my bed, though?”

“Well, no, that is something I wasn’t expecting.”

“Dol, I was afraid…  _ more _ afraid, this time, because… well, because I’ve realized some shit, and I just. Thought I was going to lose you before I could…” Greed’s jaw clenched, and Dol could see his hand shaking.

“Hey, hey, boss…” Dol sat up and put his hands on his shoulders, bringing their faces closer together. “Greed. I’m here, and I’m fine.”

Greed reached up and ran his fingers into Dolcetto’s hair, pulling him close to rest their foreheads together. “You’re going to be more careful from now on. Got it?”

“Yeah, boss, I got it.” Dol smiled softly, closing his eyes.

“You’re mine and I’m not losing you.”

“Yeah. I’m yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please kudos/comment if you liked it! There will be a sequel at some point with top!Dol, though the dom/sub roles will be the same.


End file.
